German Published Patent Application No. 2 026 544 discloses a link joint having the characteristics mentioned above, wherein the turning surface bearing has a bearing ring concentric with the brake cylinder axis, with an outer surface which is also bent in the direction of the brake cylinder axis. In the thus formed spherical turning surface bearing, the bearing surfaces are only slightly inclined towards the brake cylinder axis, so that they are poorly suited for the transmission of high pressure forces.